The long-term goal of this proposal is to develop a strong Neuroscience Research Program at[unreadable] Hunter College by bringing together a strong core of Neuroscientists with similar research interests.[unreadable] It is envisaged that the theme of this Neuroscience Program will be "Repairing the Damaged[unreadable] Nervous System". A core of molecular/cellular Neurobiologists will be established, with similar,[unreadable] complementary interests in topics such as neuronal death and survival, axonal regeneration and[unreadable] guidance during development, and myelination, both during development and after disease/injury.[unreadable] By developing this theme in Neuroscience the strengths already at Hunter College will be built upon[unreadable] and expanded. The specific aims of this proposal are: Aim #1: To strengthen the general research[unreadable] theme of "Repairing the Damaged Nervous System" through 3 related projects, which in year 3 of[unreadable] the proposal will be submitted as R01s. It is of note that aspects of these projects are translational[unreadable] and related to health disparities Aim #2: To strengthen and expand technology and its sharing[unreadable] and to promote collaborations via a viral vector core, an electrophysiology core and shared models[unreadable] of regeneration. Aim #3: To develop a sub-theme of Neuroscience within the Biology Department[unreadable] of Hunter College. Funding of this proposal will also allow more outside speakers to be invited to[unreadable] give seminars on Neuroscience. A strong Neuroscience Research Program will also (a) expose[unreadable] undergraduates to Neuroscience at a very early stage of their career and so stimulate an interest in;[unreadable] neuroscience, (b) provide graduate students with more Neuroscience labs to choose from for their![unreadable] PhD research. New ideas would be stimulated and they would be exposed to a variety of state-of-j[unreadable] the-art techniques and (c) attract strong post-doctoral fellows.[unreadable]